Babysitting for the Reese's
by notaSUPERstar11
Summary: Dana's bro broke her laptop & know she has to babysit the Reese's to buy a new laptop.But what happens when she is babysiting two boys who have a 16yearold bro who is really hot but has a jerkyside and a sweetside,& seems to be interested in Dana. R&R....
1. Chapter 1

Babysitting with the Reese's

16-year-old Dana Cruz walked up the stairs of her mansion into her room talking on the phone with her friend Zoey.

"Sorry Zoe I can't go to your sleepover tonight, I have to baby-sit at some people's place tonight to buy a new laptop because SOMEONE broke my old one" Dana said harshly

"I did not break it, I used it as a self defense because there was a raccoon in my room and it was going to eat me!" Jayson exclaimed defending himself.

(A/N I just had to do it!)

"Dumbass! Get out of my room!" Dana screamed while throwing a pillow at him.

"Aww that totally sucks! By the way, how old is your brother anyways? " Zoey asked hearing the fight over the phone.

"He's 18 and a pain in the as—" Dana said

'"AHHHHHHHHH! Oh My Gosh Zoe I broke a nail, now my nails will look so weird. I can't have a broken nail and all the other nails looking pretty. If I see cute boys they'll totally think im not cute because of my one nail and OH MY GOSH I can't have guys not thinking im cute---" Nicole screamed really loud that Dana could hear her.

"Uhh Zoe, give the phone to Nicole"

"OH MY GOSH DANA, why aren't you coming it's soo not gonna be fun without you here, you soo have to come cuze if you don't then it won't be fun and sleepover are supposed to be fun –"

"NICOLE SHUT UP! Or I'll break your blow dryer and I'll somehow break all your other nails too!" Dana shouted

Immediately Nicole gave the phone to Zoey and she became silent.

"So anyways sorry I can't come but I promise ill come next time"

"It's ok" Zoey said

"I'll talk to you tomorrow or maybe later," Dana said and hanged up the phone

Dana POV

I barged into my brother's room being so furious at him for acting like a big baby.

"What the hell are you doing"

Oh jeez who knew my brother was this weird. I always wondered if he was related to my family and me. Thank god I have another brother that actually has a life who's in college.

My brother was dancing to the Umbrella song by Rihanna and he was actually holding an umbrella and dancing in front of a mirror. Wait he was wearing my black halter-top dress too!!

I got up immediately and ran and got my camera. I ran back to Jayson's room and I took many pictures of him without him noticing.

I drop down on the floor and started to laugh my head off. Jayson dropped his umbrella on the floor and quickly turned off the CD player.

"It's not what you think!" He shouted.

"Yeah, sureee, OH MY GOSH! Are you gay?" I asked while giggling my guts out.

"NOOOOO! I was just practicing for the school dance next month"

"There is no school dance next month and were on summer vacation smartass" I said

"Whatever just please don't tell anyone about this!"

"Why should I tell anyone when I can show them?" I showed him my camera

"Awww maan"

"Fine then ill pay you a one fourth of the money u have to pay for your laptop!"

"No all!" I said

That way I could go to the sleepover!

"But don't you know how much laptops cost these days!!"

"No Duh"

"I don't have that kind of money!" my brother shrieked.

"Then get it!" I demanded.

"Fine I can only pay half"

Oh what the heck deal?

"Fine I want the money tomorrow"

I skipped my way downstairs and into the kitchen where my mom was.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey sweetie"

"Did you get me a babysitting job?"

"Yup you can baby-sit at the Reese's, you know that famous director guy that I use to work with on that one movie before" she explained

"Ohh Malcolm Reese?"

My mom is a famous actress; she has a lot of connections with every popular star and that crap but whateves. And my dad was a famous director but he retired, though I don't know why.

**I know no DL yet but there will be in the next chapter if you review pleeease!!!**

**No flames please.**

**I don't own Zoey101.**

**Remember to R&R and click the purple button!**

**Oh and thank you to these people that reviewed in the other story Summer in PCA:**

**CoOlLoSeR1992**

**Smallvillecrazy**

**love.ron.w.75**

**girliegurl**

**Promise-V**

**Fee1993**

**chicax0xbonita (bestfriend)**

**FOB-DL-Juderman-Freak**

**I'm writing the next chapter for that story by the way I just needed ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, bad timing to re-write again. Ha It feels soo weird to be writing again. Might be a bad chapter since I need to re-fresh my mind with Dana and Logan if you know what I mean. **

**Anyways! so remember NO FLAMES!if you don't like it, I'm really sorry, I haven't been writing for like A WHILE. **

**Remember BAD CHAPTER! SOORRY! **

**I'm sorta writing another story for school, so trying to squish it all into my time haha seems like I have no life!**

Dana's dad had drove her to the Reese's place. It was one of those big shot houses, like in the movie When a Stranger Calls. With the pebbly roads and the fancy garden, the freshly cut grass and the exquisite fountain. Dana sighed and kissed her father goodbye as she got out of her dad's expensive Ferrari.

Dana POV:

"Tell Malcolm I said hi, and tell him to call me" my dad said happily, "and ill pick you up, just gimme a call."

"Sure thing, bye dad" I replied.

The car backed out of the front drive and out of the road and I waved bye to my dad. Here we go. Please be good kids, oh please!

DING DONG!

A tall man in a suite answered the door. He looked just about ready to go to tout to dinner. I'm guessing it was Mr. Reese.

"Hi, you must be Marie Cruz and Nathan Cruz's daughter!"

"Yup that's me, I'm Dana"

"Nice to meet you"

"Please come in ill get the twins"

I stepped into the house, it was beautiful inside yet so big. I put my bag down on the floor. It was cold since I was only wearing short shorts and a tight t-shirt.

"YOUR CAR SUCKS CUZE IT'S BLUE, MINE'S PINK IT'S GANGSTER AND HOT!"

"NO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS THE GIRL CAR! DUH!"

Two boys came in screaming at each other about cars. They were about 6 years old. Both were so adorable.

Christian and Paul stop it right now!" Mr. Reese said

They immediately stopped and looked at me with smirks, which scared the crap outta me. They look like they were gonna torture me.

"Your pretty! You wanna play cars?" Paul asked.

"I like her already daddy, lets go play monopoly" one said and started to pull me somewhere.

Mr. Reese chuckled, "Guys this is Dana your new babysitter!"

"She's pretty! I like her already!" the twins said at once.

"Eehhahaha, hi guys!" I said slyly.

"Why don't you guys go and get the games from the games closet" Mr. Reese recommended.

"YEAHH!" Christian shouted.

"Malcolm lets go, were gonna be late" Mrs. Reese said.

She turned to me and smiled happy to see me.

"Nice to see you again Dana." She said and gave me a quick hug.

"You too"

"We'll be back at between 12-1, call us if you need anything and the boys bed time is 8:30"

"By the way Dana, our 16 year old son is also here, he's in his room. Don't be intimidated by him. He has a way with girls. I think he has his girlfriend up there."

He stood there and thought for a second then said, "Well got to go, see you later, BYE BOYS!"

"BYE DAD!" They screamed.

I couldn't stand saying no to the twins, they were so cute. They made me play a gazillion board games and got me into telling them who my ex-boyfriends were. FOR SOME STRANGE REASON!

Finally it was bed time. As soon as they fell asleep, some random girl wearing a reall really short skit and a tube top came down the stairs.

"UGHH!"

She saw me and said, "OH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?, ARE YOU ANOTHER ONE OF LOGAN"S SLUTS?"

"Uhh no I'm the babysitter for the twins, oh and im pretty sure if there was a picture of a slut, it would be you." I said with attitude.

"Whatever."

With a slam on the door the girl tripped on her way out. Well good thing she left. Out of nowhere, a boy, looked about my age came down the stairs looking at me with the most biggest smirk in my life. At one point he looked like he was checking me out. I slowly walked away into the kitchen were there was a television, avoiding his smirk┘im guessing it was the twins brother, Mr. Reese was talking about. Greaat, what made this worse is the fact that he was soo gorgeous. He walked into the kitchen, sat on the chair right next to me.

**A/N: to make this easier for me, and I guess you. I'm going to underline what Logan says. You know how Dana and Logan act and fight. So no need for me to describe. And if you dont then...whose problem is that:O** **keeding!**

"Well well, I'm guessing you're the new babysitter for my lil brothers."

"Uuhh yeah, Dana"

"I"m Logan, soo whadaya wanna do?"

"Nothing, why would I wanna do anything with you, by the way your slut of a girlfriend just left."

"Oh her, yeah were over" He said grining at me the whole time.

"And I care because?"

"Because I know that you'd like to get together with me in my room, possibly on the couch."

"Chances for you are zero and none."

Damn he is soo hot, but a friggin pain the ass with the most biggest ego ever. He took his hand and put it over my shoulder.

"Baby if you were in a library I would totally check you out."

I really really wanted to slap him right there and I really really wanted to say something really mean back, but I couldn't because! There was something in my head which said not to. So I just walked away annoyed. I totally got where the boys got there vocab and smirks from. Logan followed me into the living room and sat beside me on the couch.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put you and I together"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put F and U together"

"Damn girl, your one in a million"

"So are your chances" I replied harsher.

"You know we could go on and on, but you know that I would win a date with you"

"Yeah not gonna happen."

Jeez, like how many times is he going to ask me out.

"Your special, I would go to the end of the world with you."

"YEAH BUT WOULD YOU STAY THERE?"

"Why don't you slip into something comfortable, like Acoma!" I said with annoyance.

"How bout both you and I slip into bed, it's way comfortable without clothes"

I ended up slapping him, but he ended up smirking.

"If I saw you naked baby, I would die happy"

I was drinking water at that time and dumped it all over him.

"And if I saw you naked, id die of laughing and blindness"

**A/N I don't know what should happen next, should they go out?  
PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! **

**Oh yeah and I'm sorry my grammar isn't right, because im sorta in the middle of doing other thing so yeah. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**NO FLAMES. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

**Again I'm sorry it's a bad chapter, ill try and re write it again or something if you want me to. **

**TDLover.11**


End file.
